This Ship Shall Not Sink
by Shipping Claws
Summary: Nepeta just can't handle how her shippings are sinking! Its time to take matters into her own hands! (DaveJohn/HammerTime & Erisol Humanstuck)


Your Nepeta Leijon, and This is the day you'll make your ship canon! You hate how people keep on saying that this ship is going to sink! IT'S TIME TO TAKE ACTION INTO YOUR OWN HANDS!

You log in to pesterchum and saw that your target is online! Purrfect!

-AC starts pestering EB-

AC: :33 purretty nice day we're having huh?

EB: Hey Nepeta

EB: Long time no chat

EB: Yeah, I guess today is okay :B

AC: :33 I have something really Impurrtant to tell you!

EB: What is it?

AC: :33 well, you see, I have 2 tickets to watch ghost busters tonight! And I was thinking if you wanna come with me! Its impawsible if I go alone!

EB: wow! Ghost Busters?! I'm In! What time till the movie starts? And where?

AC: :33 The movie starts at 7 pm! And it will be at Skaia mall

EB: gee, thanks Nepeta! I'll see you tonight :D

AC: :33 no Purroblem!

-EB logs out ceased pestering AC-

You log out of Pesterchum and started to think. It's time to get your 2nd target.

But how can you get the world's coolest cool kid to go watch Ghost Busters with you? Hmm maybe Milk can help you! At least that's what you think. You can't think without a glass of Milk!

Having decided that you make your way into the kitchen. You reach for the handle and open your fridge, revealing the contents. After scanning through the door shelf you take out a carton of milk and poured it into your glass.

You take a sip.

Boom.

You got an idea.

You logged in again and found that your 2nd Target is not on. You only have 2 hours to get ready for the movie. And you haven't asked the Cool kid to go with you! You have got to be kitten me!

You put on your white shirt with a green cat logo on it, green pants, green converse, and a green jacket with a Leo symbol on it. With that, you're ready to roll. You run outside and lock the door of your hive.

But wait.

You forgot your tickets and money. Not to mention your motorcycle keys.

You unlock the door of your hive and mumbled with curse. You take the tickets, money, and keys with you, and run outside again. And yes. You locked the door

You hop on your green motorcycle and put on your helmet, Setting course for your second targets house.

When you arrived there, you hop off your motorcycle and run inside the apartment building. You got in the elevator and press his apartment's floor number. When you heard a ding, you quickly run to his door and stand in front of it for a minute. You took a deep breath, and ring the door bell.

Not long, the door is answered buy the cool kid's older brother. "Hello !" You said with a big smile. He smiled back just a little bit and said "are you here to take my little bro on a date?" he said while letting you come inside.

You just blinked a few times and realized what he just said "Oh ! You and your jokes!" you come inside and give him a playful punch on the shoulder. Turns out, that punch is harder then you thought

"Ow! You pack quite a punch there" The older Strider said while rubbing his shoulder

"ahaha, sorry! Purrhaps that was too much" you said while scratching the back of your head.

He walked passed you and shouts "Dave! There's a girl here coming to see you!".

"yeah yeah yeah coming." He appears out of his room bare chested only wearing a pair of boxers, with his messy hair that bounced out in every direction.

"Hey Dave-kitty!" you said while bouncing up and down in front of him "Nepeta? What the hell are you doing here?" he said while staring at you bouncing

You stop bouncing and quickly said "Okay, so, I was thinking if you wanna go to the movies with me! I have 2 tickets to watch Ghost Busters at Skaia mall! And It will be awesome if you come with me!" you said with a big smile. Dave thinks for a while

"Ghost Busters? I don't know. That movie is pretty lame" he goes back to his room and grab a t-shirt. You followed him behind with your puppy face. I MEAN Kitty face. "Come on Dave! It'll be fun! Aaaaaaaaaaand! Guess what?"

"what?"

"There's this really cool juice machine at Skaia mall! They said the apple juice there tasted awesome! PURRFECT they said!"

"apple Juice?"

"yeah, But I guess if you don't wanna go-"

"Yeah, sure I'll go. Let me fix up a bit first"

Just as planned.

Okay, you guys are ready to roll. Again. You hop on your motorcycle and start the engine. "hop on Dave-kitty!" you said while patting the back seat.

"…Nepeta. There is no way a girl is going to drive the motorcycle for me. That is just plain lame." He said while putting his hands inside his jacket pocket. You sigh "Okay, you take the car" he just shrugs and walks over to his bro's car. Thank god he forgot to take the car keys out.

Now finally, you guys are on your way

'_Hm, if this works, I CAN DO THIS AGAIN TO MY 2__nd__ OTP! YISSSS'_ you said silently in your head

**Wait for the 2****nd**** chapter you guys! very sorry if this is short! And there will be a little ERISOL later. I hope you guys don't mind. Big thanks for my best friend Han-Han (Hana) for helping me edit this fanfic! Even tho she's not a HammerTime fan! Thanks a lot han! And thanks to the people who's reading this. Byes for now**


End file.
